The Only One
by Plume-now
Summary: OS. [/!\SPOILERS E23S09 /!\] Sam W. n'est qu'un homme, après tout. Ses réactions ne peuvent être donc on ne peut plus humains. (Je ne peux pas en dire plus sous peine de spoiler).


Bonsoir (ou bonjour)

Voici ici un OS... sur le dernier épisode de Supernatural. E23S09. Oui, celui-là même. Celui qui nous tous fait souffrir. Ce que j'entends par souffrir ? S'arracher les cheveux, hurler, pleurer, crier, insulter, pleurer encore, hurler encore, crier encore, et pleurer encore jusqu'à se noyer dedans. Puis hurler. Pour la fin. Voilà. Donc, bien sûr, SPOILERS FIN SAISON 9.

Je l'ai vu, et j'ai pété mon câble. Je suis gâtée en ce moment... avec The Amazing Spider-Man 2, la fin de la saison 3 de OUAT, cette fin-là...

Vraiment, c'est une chance que je ne me sois pas encore pendue, en fait. Mais du coup j'ai pas bossé mes devoirs non plus. Ahah. Voilà ce qui arrive quand on regarde le dernier épisode d'une série avant de bosser. Prenez en de la graine - qu'il faut pas faire comme moi, hein.

J'espère quand même que vous serez tolérants. Je me suis pas vraiment relue. J'ai tout écrit d'une traite. Et je me mets à la place de Sammy. Parce que je me sentais vraiment à sa place pendant cet épisode.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me faire part de votre avis qui m'interesse bien évidemment !

Bonne lecture... ~

* * *

**The Only One**

Désespéré.

Il était désespéré.

Sam Winchester avait traversé de nombreuses épreuves dans sa vie. Bien plus qu'aucun autre homme sur terre – à part son frère.

Mais Sam Winchester n'était toujours qu'un homme. Et cet homme se brisait encore aujourd'hui.

Peu de personnes peuvent prétendre avoir vu leur frère mourir – et non pas qu'une fois. Et si ce n'était pas la première fois, Sam ressenti cependant encore en lui, comme le jour où Dean fut tué et emmené aux Enfers, cette douleur et ce vide, ce chagrin incompréhensible et indescriptible qui le secouait de sanglots qu'il ne pouvait stopper.

Il avait vu Metatron enfoncer ce poignard dans le corps de Dean.

Et, quelque part, c'était assez ironique. Quoi, Dean Winchester, tué par un poignard ?

Impossible. Il était un chasseur. C'était trop... ''normal'' comme mort. C'était inimaginable. Un peu comme celle de Bobby... et cette foutue balle... Non, impossible.

Les larmes de Sam redoublèrent.

Il ne pouvait pas mourir. Pas encore. Pas aujourd'hui.

Il avait pensé qu'il s'en ficherait, s'il mourrait. Et il lui avait très clairement dit. Après tout, ils avaient chacun leur vie, et puis, il était paré maintenant, il savait comme ça marchait.

Mais non. C'était son grand frère. C'était sa famille.

Il avait vu Metatron poignarder son frère. Et il avait vu son frère le regarder, lentement, et avec un regard fatal dans les yeux. ''C'est le destin'' et ''Je suis désolé, Sammy'' semblaient-ils dire.

Un sourire s'était dessiné sur les lèvres du soit-disant nouveau Dieu. Il avait tourné la lame doucement de telle manière que Dean souffre bien un bon coup, comme pour se délecter de cet instant de délice comme un enfant se délecte d'une glace aux chocolat pour ses vacances d'été... avant de la retirer d'un coup sec.

Et de laisser retomber l'arme du crime lourdement au sol dans un simple geste d'insouciance.

Sam s'était alors jeté sur son frère qui s'était laissé glisser contre le mur, par terre. Son visage était totalement défiguré. Metatron s'était bien amusé à le tabasser.

Il se rappela amèrement sa tête lorsque Lucifer l'avait tabassé à mort aussi, ce jour-là.

Dans une poussée d'adrénaline et un désir de vengeance ardent, Sam avait dégainé alors une lame de son blouson et avait foncé sur Metatron qui souriait toujours.

Ce sourire... Il aurait voulu le détruire, le réduire en poussière, n'en faire rien qu'un petit tas de cendre, le réduire encore à néant, qu'il n'aie jamais existé, qu'il disparaisse de sa vie. Il éprouvait une haine si forte.

Soudain, tout autour d'eux, les murs avaient tremblés, les sols avaient tremblés, rien n'était plus stable. Metatron leva les yeux au ciel, puis autour de lui.

Quand Sam s'était élancé sur l'Ange, celui-ci avait disparu. Évidemment, il n'allait pas se laisser gentiment assassiner maintenant.

Il était alors retourné à son frère. Il lui avait tapoté les joues en vain, comme pour réveiller gentiment un gamin. Mais en vain. Et il le savait bien.

Mais il ne réfléchissait pas. Il faisait ce que son esprit lui dictait de faire. Il faisait ce que tout homme désespéré aurait fait. L'espoir impossible d'un miracle, que son frère se relève, lui sourisse, et sorte reprendre le volant de sa chère Impala pour aller dans un motel pourri sans oublier une tarte au passage et un paquet de bière...

- Non. Non, non, non, non non non non.

Il n'articulait pas, il lâchait ces mots presque sans s'en rendre compte. Il ne pensait pas. Il ne voyait qu'un corps totalement ensanglanté devant lui, et ce corps, c'était son frère agonisant.

- Sammy...

Alors que Sam tamponnait inutilement le sang qui s'échappait du corps de son frère, Dean s'était adressé à lui d'une voix grave et rocailleuse.

- Sammy, tu dois dégager d'ici... parvint-il à dire. Avant qu'il ne revienne...

Sam le fit taire immédiatement pour ne pas empirer les choses. Il était hors de question qu'il reparte, comme ça, abandonnant son frère. Même à moitié mort, il s'inquiétait toujours pour lui...

Il avait bafouillé il ne savait quelles âneries... à propos de trouver un sort, un moyen de le guérir... il lui avait même demandé s'il allait bien.

- Écoute-moi, c'est mieux comme ça.

C'est à ces mots-là que Sam cru rêver. Il fronça des sourcils, totalement désorienté :

- Quoi ?

Dean avait laissé tomber sa tête et se força à la remonter pour lui parler en face.

- La marque... ça me transforme en quelque chose que je ne veux pas devenir, lâcha-t-il enfin en fermant les yeux.

Sam ne put qu'imaginer la douleur de Dean, impuissant.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour la marque, on s'en occupera plus tard.

Qu'est ce que son frère racontait, à ce moment-là ? Pourquoi parlait-il de ça, pourquoi parlait-il toujours d'autre chose alors qu'il était évident que son état était vraiment au plus mal. Quoiqu'il en soit, il ne le laisserait pas là. Et il ne l'avait pas laissé là. C'était hors-de-question.

- Accroche-toi, okay, s'il te plaît, on trouvera une solution plus tard.

Il l'avait pris, porté sur son dos, le désespoir plissait son front, et l'accablait. A ses côtés, Dean haletait, s'il arrivait encore à respirer normalement, et quelques sons rauques et inaudibles s'échappaient parfois de sa bouche.

Il ne comprit que la phrase :

- L'idée que je crève te pose un problème, finalement?

Sam ne savait pas trop ce que son frangin pensait réellement. Évidemment que non, il ne pouvait pas s'en foutre. Comment le pouvait-il ? Ils étaient frères et avaient sacrifiés tous deux leur vie pour l'autre sans hésitation.

- J'avais menti.

- C'est emmerdant, ça.

Même à l'agonie, il pouvait toujours dire ce genre de chose.

Le visage de Sam grimaçait sous le poids de son frère. Ils avaient fait quelques pas à peine de plus que Dean s'écroula presque sur le côté, incapable de se soutenir.

- Il faut que je te dise quelque chose.

- Quoi ?

Tout ce que le cadet aurait voulu, à ce moment-là, c'est d'atterrir enfin dans un endroit sûr et tenter de sauver Dean.

Dean tremblait, et d'un geste qu'il avait voulu et forcé, posa sa main sur l'épaule de Sam :

- Je suis fier de nous.

Sam avait encore froncé des sourcils, il s'était figé, les larmes aux yeux. Dean lui avait donné une tape à la joue, aussi.

Puis il s'était écroulé sur lui.

- Non, non, non, non, Dean

Les mains de Sam Winchester avaient été baignées du sang de son frère.

- Dean, Dean, réveille-toi.

Il était mort. Pas encore. Pas possible. Ce n'était pas vrai. Il devait cauchemarder.

Il senti le corps de son frère mollir et se laisser totalement tomber dans ses bras.

- DEAN

* * *

Il avait ramené le corps de son frère sur un lit, totalement abattu. Aucun miracle ne s'était produit, aucune magie ne l'avait ramené. Il n'avait pas cherché dans les livres, sur internet ou n'importe où quelque chose qui pourrait ramener son frère. Parce qu'il était déjà passé par là. Et qu'il savait.

Sam Winchester prit alors une gorgée d'alcool. Puis, d'un coup, il avala la totalité de la bouteille sans réfléchir.

Maintenant qu'il était seul, il n'en avait plus rien à faire.

Parce que Dean était mort. Parce que Castiel n'en avait plus pour longtemps.

Et Sam ne pouvait plus le supporter. Il l'avait déjà dit à son frère, auparavant.

Il n'en pouvait plus de vivre ça.

Alors il buvait.

Pour oublier qui il était.

Parce qu'il était seul.

Et parce qu'il savait très bien ce qu'il allait faire ensuite.

Car il était Sam Winchester.

Et que Sam Winchester n'abandonnait pas comme ça.

Il était temps d'appeler un fichu Roi des Enfers.


End file.
